The Mystical Mermaid
by animefreakculicious
Summary: Ash has become the dominant sailor around the islands not the world as of yet. He had lost a friend at Sea years ago and is set to find him and prove to everyone he's still alive. Although along the way he falls upon a mythical creature it cant be right
1. Character Analysis

The Mystical Mermaid

**Story type**: Alternative Universe

**Character profiles**:

Main characters…

**Ash Ketchum**: Captain, sailor.

**Age**: 14(at the beginning) 17 going on 18 presently

**Region/Location: ** Comes from a village named Pallet. As of now he travels the Seas.

**Goals**: Find his lost friend(not going to tell you) and become the greatest Pokémon sailor in the world.

**Special**: He has good swordsmanship and battling skills with his Pokémon.

**Pokémon** (I decided): Pikachu (duh), Lapras, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Totodile and Bayleef

---

**Brock Harrison**: Most talked about sailor around, Captain.

**Age**: 19 (when last seen) presently unknown

**Region/Location**: Birthplace; Pewter Village. The Sea. As of now, unknown

**Goals**: Not straight goals, but he wants to have women, be respected by people under him, others unknown…

**Special**: Strong leader, Loyal and Brave, good with battling but Ash is better. Great sailing with sail boats, large boats, ships etc, provides advice and legends about the sea and sailing.

**Pokémon**: Unknown (you'll see why)

---

**Giovanni**: Captain, pirate

**Age**: Much older in his late 30's.

**Region/Location**: Unknown

**Goals**: Steal and kidnap rare or valuable Pokémon and legendary creatures that are not Pokémon.

**Special**: Great Swordsmanship, hard battler, conniving, good with ship handling.

**Pokémon**: Yet to be decided. But he has too many to count.

**Ship**: The Rocket (who would have guessed)

---

**Misty**: A powerful mermaid

**Age**: About the same age as Captain Ash.

**Region/Location**: She is from an unknown island called Cerulean. Where all mermaids and creatures alike reside.

**Goals**: None. Just wants to explore the ocean but has trouble because of certain people.

**Special**: Spells, transforms into a human when needed, but only she is able to. Great battling skills with Pokémon and herself. Singing.

**Pokémon**: Doesn't own any, she treats water Pokémon like family but trains them well for emergency battles.

**Other**: Hiding from pirates.

**Secondary Characters**:

**Jessie**: Pirate

**Age**: 23

**Region/Location**: Unknown. Travels with the Rockets

**Goals**: Become a successful pirate and run a crew of her own.

**Special**: Stealing Pokémon. Battling with Pokémon.

**Pokémon** (I decided): Arbok, Likitung and Wobbuffet

---

**James**: Pirate

**Age**: 23

**Region/Location**: From a rich island. Travels with the Rocket. Why he left home? Ran from a forced engagement.

**Goals**: Become a successful pirate.

**Special**: Battling, strategies

**Pokémon (I decided)**: Weezing, Victreebel and Growlithe (yes he does have want more details PM)

---

**Meowth**: Pokémon pirate

**Age**: ??

**Region/Location**: Was found by the Rocket Pirates.

**Goals**: Be along side with Jessie and James.

**Special**: Talking human language, creative strategies and plans

**Pokemon**: Himself. Sometimes he'll take over Jessie and James' Pokémon, when alone. (When they want to listen to him)

---

**Sensational Sisters**: Mermaids, Misty's older sisters

**Names**: Lily, Daisy and Violet

**Age**: 19, 20, 22

**Region/Location**: Cerulean Island

**Goals**: None

**Special**: Singing and some spells not as strong as Misty

**Pokémon**: Same as Misty

I think that's all for now. Anymore characters come in I'll explain at top of the chapters.


	2. Friend at Sea

The Mystical Mermaid

Chapter 1: Friend at Sea

"I've heard many different legends about mermaids and sirens, how they trick sailors and even pirates by singing peaceful, graceful music." Starts off the older and more experienced sailor Brock Slate. "Do you believe in mermaids Brock?" The young and new sailor Ash Ketchum, who has just begun his first voyage out to sea. _He is able to refer to him by his first name because they're close friends, but others would have to call him Captain Slate._ "I- Believe in such nonsense, how barbaric. Why search the ocean for mythical creatures when we got real young, gorgeous lasses on shore?" Brock exclaimed with a large grin. Ash simply nodded agreeably. "What kind of tricks do mermaids and sirens pull?" He asked. "I told you there are no such—" "I know, but if they did. How do they trick them what happens after?" He questioned. Brock sighed and sat down letting Ash's Lapras take over the steering. "I may as well tell you. If they truly do exist I don't want to end up losing you." Brock began. Ash raised an eyebrow as Pikachu, Ash's loyal electric mouse friend and Pokémon, sat up on his shoulder ready to hear the tale.

Brock cleared his throat and began. "Those creatures out there sing songs that attract male sailors. Once a sailor hears one of their songs, he is placed under some enchantment and can't help but to follow it, but once a sailor is out tracking that sound that will be the last time you will ever hear of him." He stated. "Pika… (woah)" "Yeah." Ash agreed. "Has anyone ever seen one and live to tell the tale?" "Well, there was a Greek mythological legend about a famous sailor, Odysseus…" "Oh yeah, I've heard about him." Ash interrupted. "I hope so; every sailor should have learnt or heard 'bout 'em. Anyway, Odysseus was curious as to know what the Sirens sounded like so taken the advice by Circe, he made all his sailors plug their ears with beeswax and tie him to the mast. He ordered his men to leave him tied to the mast, no matter how much he begged and pleaded. Finally, the sound he's been looking for, he heard their beautiful singing and demanded to be set freed to follow after it but they followed his first command and kept him tied, or they just couldn't hear him because of the wax." Brock shrugged. "That would make more sense, if they heard him begging to be freed they would be able to hear the singing too." Ash snorted. "Yea, soon after, out of earshot distance Odysseus was released and described the sound from the Sirens." "Wow." Ash commented. "They say once sailors have escaped their singing they are fated to perish." He added. "Well that's too bad, but this is the story about Sirens, what are mermaids like?"

"Ash, you ask too many questions." Brock stated scratching his head in thought. He had no clue about mermaids all he knew was that they were supposedly beautiful and mysterious. "Of course, if I want to be the greatest sailor, I need to know everything about the sea." He grinned widely. "I guess." "So if mermaids do the same thing, let's say, why would they want to drown sailors what's their motivation?" He wondered. "I wouldn't know, that's just what they do I guess." Brock grumbled becoming annoyed. "Then I don't believe in those tales." Ash declared laying his back down arms crossed behind his head. "Why not?" "It makes no sense. Mermaids wouldn't waste their time drowning men for no apparent reason. They would have more important things to do like keeping their existence a secret." He snorted. "Ash, you're starting to sound like you believe in them." Brock mentioned. Ash jolted sitting up but crossed his arms huffing away. "Of course I don't believe in them, I'm not that naïve." "If you say so." Sailor Brock shrugged. "Pi?" Pikachu's left ear twitched toward the sea and he looked out. "What's up, Pikachu?"

Pikachu scurried to the front of the ship and continued to listen. Lapras began to moan restlessly. "Why are all the Pokémon acting up?" Ash wondered aloud. "Pika, pika, Pikachu-pi…" (I'm sensing something strong coming). "What kind of something?" Ash asked. Brock looked out the sea trying to sense the same way the Pokémon do. Lapras felt the waves' vibe and began to swerve the large boat. "Lapras, stop rocking the boat you're gonna make us—" "Ash, a huge storm's heading this way." Brock announced. "How can you tell?" "Once you become one with Pokémon you will see and feel what they see and feel. And it's a storm. If you can't tell by the Pokémon you have to inspect your surroundings. Take a look at the ocean's currents, they're not running as smoothly as they usually do and feel the difference of the wind." He explained standing straight up and letting the wind flow through him. Ash stood and followed suit. "Do you sense it?" Ash focused some more and suddenly felt a strange vibe flowing through his body. He opened his eyes and said, "It's a thunderstorm." "Good job, you learn pretty quickly." Brock remarked. "Yeah, my mind's not that slow." He snorted. Brock smirked. "But Captain Slate, what are we going to do, our boat won't be able to handle a large storm?" Ash reminded. "I know, but all we can do now is hope we'll survive this." Brock replied with a weak smile. "Oh gees, thanks."

The wind hit much harder making Pikachu blow back in the mast. Afraid to lose his grip he punctured holes through the sail to hold on. "Pikachu!" The boat rocked sending Pikachu falling but Ash easily caught him in arms and held his friend close to his chest. "Oh no, Pikachu, punctured holes in the sail. Those sails are the only option we have left of surviving now we're—" He began frustrated but was cut off when lightening struck then soon after a loud and rough rumble of thunder rolled in. Brock knew what that meant. "Oh no." Was all he could say. "What?" Before he could answer a huge wave erupted heading toward them. "That." Everyone gasped at its large size Pikachu hid deeper in Ash's chest. "Ash, you need to tame Lapras, she's our only option left. I'll do what I can with the sails." Ash nodded and turned to her. "Lapras, calm down, now!" He shouted. Lapras could hear him, but was too panicked to obey and gave out crying sounds. "Lapras!" He shouted again. Time was ticking and the wave was closing in on them so the only thing Ash could think of was run.

Ash backed up and ran to the front of the boat and leaped in the air. "Ash!" Brock called dealing with steering as well as he could. Ash struggled a bit but landed safely on Lapras' back as well as Pikachu. He scooted to the frightened Pokémon's head. "Lapras…I know you're scared, but you have to listen to me if you want to survive this, okay?" Ash soothed stroking her head. Lapras listened intently to his words and slightly turned her head to him. "You are our only hope, you can do it Lapras." He reassured with a smile. Lapras stared for a moment longer and relaxed with a nod. She faced the wave with a frown waiting for Ash's directions. "Lapras, I need you to go left, quickly." He started. "Mm…" Lapras obeyed and moved just avoiding part of the wave. "Good, now go right, right!" He repeated as they got partially hit by the large wave. Ash and Pikachu held their ground trying not to fly off. "You're doing great Lapras, keep it up." He encouraged making his Pokémon feel stronger inside. Brock silently watched and listened to the young sailor in training, direct kindly yet firmly to the water Pokémon. "_He **will** become a great sailor one day, I can tell._" He thought with a smile. The moment ended when a surprising wave hit them straight on. Ash nearly fell off but Lapras caught him and placed him back on her back as Pikachu held on to him making sure he won't fall off again. The young sailor looked back to his friend. "Are you alright, Brock?" Brock waved his hand in reassurance, but what the sailors didn't know, the chord that attached both Lapras and the boat began to de-attach. Another hard wave just skinned them but made the chord weaken. "Pikapi!" Pikachu called as he just noticed the cable. "Pikachu, I'm a little busy right now." Ash replied making Pikachu frown. "Pika, Pikapi…" (But Ash…) as he tugged his shirt. "I told you to knock it off!" Pikachu had had enough and shocked only him. "Ahh! Pikachu, what's your…" Ash started angrily but noticed Pikachu jumping up and down pointing at the chord. Finally, in realization Ash tried to grab it, but it was too late another wave hit disconnecting both Brock and himself.

Brock, with the boat, was sent back from them. "Brock!" Ash alarmed but Brock kept calm and tried steering the boat toward them. Ash reached out a hand and so did he, they nearly connected, but one last huge wave knocked his boat separating them from each other. "Brock!" He shouted. "I'll be fine Ash, you and Lapras keep going." Brock shouted back. "No, there is no way I'm leaving you out there." Ash knew the boat won't get around where he wants it to go because the sails were torn. Brock also knew he was in trouble but continued to assure that everything would be fine. Ash didn't have much of a choice to go after him. The current was too strong for Lapras to go against it so they were getting pushed away leaving Ash calling out his name. Brock tightened his eyes shut (if he did have eyes)looking away but yelled. "I told you I'll be fine Ash. You become the greatest sailor and captain, you hear?!" He supported loudly looking back to him with a smile. "You're the greatest sailor, Captain!" Ash corrected but Brock didn't comment. "Pi-ka-chu!" The little yellow critter cried. Ash too began to shed tears as his friend got further and further away. "Take care Pikachu, and Lapras you find a safe place for you and your friends, alright!" Brock stated. Lapras moaned a cry out to him saying, "But you're my friend too, Brock!" Brock waved as happily as he could but felt faint tears form around his eyes (once again, if he did have eyes, lol). As his friends faded out to sea he lastly shouted. "Captain Ash Ketchum, I humbly bow to you!" Ash let all his tears fall when Brock was out of eye range and spoke softly. "Goodbye…my brother." (Not in blood just state of familiarity)

…

"And that was the last time I heard of Captain Brock Slate." Ash finished. He was set near the sea sitting on a bench telling the tragic story between him and his best friend, Brock. Ash was older and more matured now. He had his own ship and crew, of course he was the captain along with his trusty companion Pikachu. Many children, villagers and sailors looked up to him as the best sailor around. "That was such a sad story, do you think you will ever see Captain Slate again?" A young attractive lady wondered. She had long brown hair tied with a red bandana, a small hour glass figure and bright blue eyes. May was indeed beautiful but Ash didn't have means of dating her or other women who have asked. He got up dusting off his clothes. "Of course he won't see him again." A man snorted, showing up out of nowhere. "The Cap' is most likely dead. To survive such a storm on a boat like that is impossible." He continued. Ash winced from his comment but spoke. "Actually, I believe he is still alive out there somewhere. I just haven't found him yet." The man turned back to him stunned. "Don't tell me ye still believe he's out there, alive." "But I do…" Ash nodded looking out to the sea with Pikachu on his shoulder sharing his feelings. "I know he's out there I can feel it. Don't you Pikachu?" Ash exposed. "Pika…" He nodded. The man sighed. "Captain Ketchum, I know it's hard ta accept the fact, but ye have to come back to reality now."

This made Ash angry and he turned to him with a frown. "Don't tell me what's real or what's not, I know he's out there dammit don't make me repeat myself!" He bellowed. "He promised he would be fine and promised that we'd see each other again!" He ended ready to turn and walk away. "Ya, in Davy Jones' Locker." Another man whispered not wanting him to hear him but Ash did. He turned back to the other man and grabbed him up by his collar. "What'd you just say?!" "Pika!" Pikachu had leapt off Ash's shoulder and grimaced at the man as sparks flooded his cheeks in anger. The young man gulped and stuttered. "N-nothing, I-I didn't mean t-that, I'm s-sorry." Ash boar deep in the lad's eyes and dropped him with a huff and turned away. The man was glad he wasn't punished then Ash added. "Pikachu… it's not good to hold in your electricity, it's better to let it out." Pikachu nodded catching on and let out a shock attack. Ash continued walking only hearing the young man's loud shrieks and he smirked.

End of first Chapter

Yay! Finished the first chapter. Liked how I ended it there. So what do you guys think of it so far. Yes, it was a short chapter, but usually chapters get longer and more detailed. The first chapter is usually to let you readers get the gist of the story. Second chapter will be posted soon. Take care.

Character Analysis

**May Maple**: Ash's friend and islander. She prefers to stay on dry land than to go out to sea, but if Ash is in need of help she is the first to go along with him. She was the one who found him after he was washed up on shore the day he was separated from Brock.

**Age**: 16

**Family**: Little brother Max

**Location**: Houen Island

**Goals**: None as of yet.


	3. How I Ended up on Hoenn Island

Chapter 2: How I ended up on Hoenn Island

May Haruka (Lol I know its her first name in Japanese):

Age: 16

Region/location: A village Petalburg on Hoenn Island.

Goals: Tagging along with Ash and hoping to have a bigger relationship

Special: Way of persuading people

Pokemon: Eevee, Squirtle and Skitty and more...?

Ash and Pikachu were still outside sitting on a log and facing his ship, but thinking about other things. "_Brock, where could you be?_" He thought frustrated. "Pi-ka-chu…" The yellow Pokémon sounded. Ash looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Pikachu, we're going to find him." He reassured stroking the top of his head. Pikachu sadly nodded and cuddled closer to him. Ash, still petting him, continued staring at his ship. "We're gonna departure any day now." He added. "Ash?" A voice called. Both of them turned to the voice. "May?"

May came over and stood beside him as Ash looked up. "I thought I'd find you out here." She smiled, seemingly trying to cheer him up. "What, have you come here to tell me it's absolutely pointless to go out to sea after the Captain too?" He pouted. She quickly replied. "No!" Realizing she answered impolitely she pulled back and bowed. "Sorry for shouting." Ash rolled his eyes, he hated when everyone bowed to him, it was the respectful way to treat a Captain, but did his closest friends have to do it too. "It's okay, you can sit down there's no law in that." He snorted making gestures with his hand. She nodded and sat down beside him in silence. "So, then why have you come here?" He asked. "I've come to talk to you about Captain Slate and you going after him in a couple days." She stated. "Now what? I thought you said you haven't come here to tell me it's a stupid idea!" He started angrily. "No, no, I was telling the truth I wanted to say—" "If you're here to sympathize for me then I don't want it. I hate it when you feel sympathy toward me." He was ready to stand, but she held him down by his hand. "I believe you!" She declared. "I believe he's out there alive and I believe you will bring him back." She finished. Ash relaxed and sighed. "That's great but could you let go of my hand now?" He asked. May looked down at their hands and blushed quickly releasing it. "Sorry." She bowed again.

Silence kicked in and May broke it herself. "I know you're right, you've always been." She spoke. "Don't give me that, you're only saying that so you can make me feel better." He frowned. "Wrong again." She said. "Look, the only person on this island who believes he's out there is me." "Pika!" "Oh! I mean Pikachu and I are the only ones who believes a lost Captain is alive, struggling to survive out in that raging sea. Everyone else thinks he's dead even my crew, they're only following my orders, but I know they think I'm crazy and they're probably right. Maybe I am crazy to believe someone's still out there surviving up until this time and going up against a promise he and I made long ago. Don't you find us just as crazy?" He ended angered. May shook her head. "No." Ash's eyes widened slightly and turned his head away. "Ash, we've been friends since the day I found you washed up on shore." She smiled. Ash looked to the sea clearly remembering that day.

..............******

"May, don't strain too far from home, it's getting late." Her father said. "Don't worry father, I won't." The young girl assured and strolled up the beach, kicking and throwing pebbles into the ocean. She stopped when she spotted seashells and began collecting. "They're all so beautiful; I can make seashell necklaces with them." She beamed and continued until she noticed a young boy and his Pokémon unconscious on shore. "Oh no!" She ran over them in alarm. "Excuse me, are you alright?" She asked but no answer. "I hope they're not dead." She checked all their pulses and was rewarded with heart beats. "Whew, that's good, but I can't leave them like this nor can I carry them home." Young May looked around for an idea when she came upon a cave. "That's it!" She began to drag them one by one into the cave, but stopped at Lapras. This Pokémon was too big there was no way one little girl could drag this into the cave. So she did what she thought was best and took his Poke ball and called back Lapras. "There, I hope he won't mind." She shrugged and carried the Poke ball into the cave where they all lay.

A few moments later Pikachu opened his eyes groggily. "Pi?" He sat up slowly looking around. "Oh! One of you is awake, I'm glad." May spoke. "Pika!? (Who are you?)" He asked startled jumping up on all fours and glaring at the unfamiliar girl. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." She assured. Pikachu stared for a moment and relaxed finally trusting her. He looked around to his trainer and gasped. "Pikapii!" He called but he made not movement. "Pikapii!" He shouted much louder, tapping his cheeks. "Don't worry he'll wake up soon." May said, but Pikachu kept at it. Becoming annoyed with his silence Pikachu's cheeks started to spark. "Oh no don't Pikachu!" May knew what it was going to do next but it was too late. "Pi-ka-chuuu!! (Thunder shock)" A flash of yellow light struck the boy making him jump up in alarm. "Ahh! Pikaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuu…stoooooop…" He pleaded as the volts flowed through his system. Pikachu finally stopped and took a large breath. Ash panted heavily shaking away the shock he just had.

"Oh my, are you okay? I tried to stop him but he didn't want to listen." A soft voice spoke shyly. Ash looked around for the voice only to be viewing a girl. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Ash asked. "What do you mean; you were the one who washed up onshore? I should be the one asking the questions around here. My name's May, who are you?" She corrected a bit irritated. "Washed up onshore?" He repeated with a question, rubbing his head. "My name's Ash Ketchum, I'm from a village called Pallet on Kanto Island." He introduced. "Ash…" She repeated storing his name in her head. "What happened to you, why were you in the ocean by yourself?" May asked. Ash frowned and pondered hard. "I-I don't remember, I only remember leaving my island on a training journey to become the world's greatest Pokémon sailor, although I wasn't alone." He stated. "I was with someone else." He could see a face but it was all blurred out. "I can't remember who it was." He said thinking even harder but winced. "Don't force it, could it have been your Lapras?" She posed. The boy opened his eyes. "Lapras? Oh! Lapras, where is she?" He asked looking around the cave. "It's okay she's in your Poke ball, I couldn't carry her all the way in here she was too heavy."

Ash looked at her again. "You put her in?" May nodded. He pulled out the Poke ball and gazed at it. "Thanks." She happily smiled. "It was no problem. Are you hungry?" At that moment the sound of rumbling answered for her. Ash and Pikachu looked down in embarrassment. May giggled and stood up. "Let's go then." "Huh? Go, to where?" He replied. "To my house, silly." She answered with another giggle. "Your house, are you sure?" "What do you mean of course I'm sure, there's no way I'm leave you two here, you both look dead." She responded pulling him up on his feet as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "Come on!" She beamed, hooking her arm around his and tugging him out of the cave. Ash was stunned watching the girl pull him. They had just met and she was willing to take care of him. Even though he could take care of himself, he was a guy after all, but through all that thought he smiled at her not caring if she was looking or not.

Once they reached the house May's brother came running out. "May, father's been looking for you. He's worried he thought something happened to you..." He went silent when he noticed the boy and his Pokémon clutched to May's side. "May, who is that?" He asked in wonder. "This is Ash from Kanto Island; he washed up on shore so I decided to bring him here to fix him up a little. And Ash, this is my younger brother Max." She introduced. Ash nodded with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you Max." And he held out his hand. Max connected it and they both shook. "Same here, but washed up on shore, that sucks. You must be very confused." Max commented. "Very." He nodded again. "Well anyway, May you better go tell dad you're here." "Oh yeah, come with me, Ash." She said pulling him again. The two ran to the back of the house. "Father!" She called. Her father was fixing a boat and heard her voice. "May, where have you been? I told you not to wonder off far from the house." He frowned. "But I didn't father, I was in the cave by the shore. I was watching over him." She replied pointing him out. Her father inspected the silent boy beside his daughter. "You stayed with this boy, huh?" "Yes, I was out collecting seashells and he and his Pokémon washed up on shore." She added with a nod. May's father looked over him again and noticed that the boy was worn out, probably from the sea. He took a look at his Pikachu and noted he was in bad shape. "Hey, kid, you better take care of that Pikachu you have there. It looks like it will collapse at any moment." He mentioned. Ash turned his head to his buddy with worry. "I know." "That's why father, I decided to bring him here. I want to help him out." May stated. "What, you want us to take care of the Lost Boy?" He responded astoundingly.

May looked back at him and clasped her hand together and bowed her head. "Oh please, father, I know you already have Max and me to take care of, but he has no where to go. He got separated from his family and is all alone with just Pikachu and other Pokémon." She pleaded. Ash tensed up feeling a lump form in his throat when May's father took a long gaze at him. "He can always stay at the Pokémon Center. They'd take care of both him and his Pokémon." He finally answered. "Oh father! I don't want him staying there he'll have no friends." She disagreed. "It's alright May," he began, making both family members turn to him. "I'll be fine. Your father made a great suggestion. Besides if I'm going to be a great sailor, I need to know how to fend for myself." He stated. "It was a very nice offer though." He smiled. "Ash…" She moped. He bowed to her father first then her but as soon as he got up his stomach growled. "Oops, heh, I better head to the Pokémon Center I can't keep Pikachu and I starving." He turned from them and began walking away.

May's father watched him feeling a bit guilty about letting the young lad leave. He looked to his daughter who had her head slumped. "The young boy is right May, if he does intend to become a sailor he needs to take care of himself." Then he looked straight to watch the boy. "Although, he doesn't have to start training alone." He continued. May looked to her father in wonder. "What are you trying to say father?" He cleared his throat and said, "The boy will need some decent training. If he should be a sailor he needs someone to teach him." May felt a smile form finally understanding his meaning. Her father was once a sailor trainer. He used to train young sailors to be the greatest sailors around. "Oh father, you don't know how happy I am!" She squealed hugging him tightly. "That's great, but you might want to go after him." He suggested. May gasped and ran after him. "Ash!" She shouted. May's father scratched his head. "Gees, what a soft shell I'm turning out to be."

Ash walked slowly passing Max on the way. "You're leaving already, Ash?" Ash smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I'm heading to the Pokémon Center. I'll come back and visit." He winked and Pikachu waved. "O-okay." Max responded. Ash turned and continued. "Ash!" A voice called. "Wait, Ash, wait!" She begged. Ash stopped and watched as May caught up to him. She stopped taking a breath. "I just finished telling your brother I'd come back and visit, so don't worry." He said. "No, no, you don't need to come back." She replied. "Huh? Why?" He blinked. "Because you're staying here with us." She smiled. "What?" "Yeah, father changed his mind and in return he will like to train you into becoming a sailor." She stated. Ash and Pikachu lighted up. "Are you serious?" "Dead serious, he used to be an awesome trainer of sailors. He'll gladly train you to become one." She explained. "Yeah! Did you hear that Pikachu, we're going to be trained for free?!" He beamed. "Pi-Pikachu!" Ash spun around with Pikachu while May and Max watched and laughed at his joy. "This is the first time I've ever seen him so happy." She smiled. "You haven't spent enough time to know how happy he can get." Max responded. "That may be so, but I could tell that whatever happened with him out at sea is the cause of his melancholy. He claims to have been with someone out there, but he can't remember so it explains his sadness. I'm happy that he is happy, but when he does remember I wonder if he'll leave." May mentioned. "But, sis, you got to understand that he'd want to go back home someday. You would too if it happened to you." Max reminded. "I know I just hope he'll stay as long as I am ready to let him leave." She nodded as the continued to watch him spin around in celebration.

…******

May sighed as the thought came back to her. "_Now that he remembers he's going to leave and I'm not ready just yet._" "Yeah, you've been a great help, if it weren't for you I wouldn't become such a great sailor." Ash smiled. "Its thanks to my father actually, he's the one who trained you." May corrected. "Yeah, but you're the one who brought me there, so for that I thank you." He nodded turning to her with the smile. May's face went red when his gorgeous smile looked down at her face. They hadn't even noticed the sun was setting and how close they were to each other. May held a hand to her chest gripping her shirt. "Captain," "You can call me Ash, I said." He reminded. She simply nodded and corrected herself. "Ash, I'm having trouble with something." "What is it? I knew there was something wrong, tell me." Ash responded. "Well, it has to do with you leaving." She started. "Oh not again, I thought we went over this earlier." He sighed roughly. "Yes, but I haven't told you what was on my mind about it, you were just jumping to conclusions, as usual." She stated. "What do you mean 'as usual'?" He frowned. "You always jumped to silly conclusions without listening first that was one of your main problems." She answered as heated. "Well you never spit out what you want to say, you always beat around the bush." He mentioned. "You always let me and everyone guess what the problem is instead of just saying it." He continued. "That has become a real—" "I don't want you to go I want you to stay here!" She declared loudly. Everything then went quiet and she looked down trying to fight back her tears. Ash softened and looked back out to the ocean. "May, I have to go back out there, that's my life." "Then let me come with you." She pleaded gripping his hand and resting her forehead on it as tears streamed down her cheeks. Ash placed his free hand on her head and rubbed it. "May, I can't let you come with me, it will be too dangerous." "I don't care as long as I'm with you, I want adventure just as much as you do, and you know that, I've told you that since I was small." She replied still crying.

Ash looked to Pikachu for some help, but the yellow mouse simply shrugged. "May…the truth is I've been thinking what was going to happen between us, don't think that I haven't. That was something else that was on my mind as I was gazing at my ship." Ash began. May stopped quivering as he spoke and slowly raised her head. "I've been pondering if I should let you join me or make you stay here. I don't want to risk losing another great friend." "Do you think I do? What if something happens to you? Do you think I would be happy?" She responded. "No, but at least I know that you're fine." He answered. "I don't care what happens to me as long as I'm with you, I promise I won't be in the way, you can teach me lots about the ocean that my father hasn't and I can see from my eyes that Captain Slate is still alive." She uttered. "I have Pokémon of my own and it would be a great way for them to get some training. Just please let me come with you." She begged. Ash sighed after hearing all; he pulled his hand back, but placed it against her cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this, it will take days, months and maybe even years without seeing your family again." "I've already thought of it, over the years of your training, actually and I'm ready for it." "You've been thinking since then." "Yeah, I was often thinking about the day you leave and now I'm ready to leave with you." She nodded.

Ash looked around not knowing what to do then finally, "Alright, May will you join me and my crew." May sat up on her knees facing him. "Yes." "Through thick and thin." "Yes." "Even if it may cost your very own life." May tightened her grasp around his hand and nodded. "Yes." After she gave her final word Ash couldn't do anything, once she binds her life to his ship there's no going back. Ash stood up, Pikachu on his shoulder, May followed suit. He looked strictly into her eyes like a captain to his comrade. "As from now on, May, you shall follow my orders; I'm more of a captain to you than a friend as of now." May nodded and bowed. "I understand, Captain Ketchum." "We will deport at dawn, no earlier no later, is that clear?" "Crystal, Captain." "Good, go get ready and say your goodbyes." He ordered. "Right away Captain Ketchum," And with that she turned and ran off. Ash let out a breath and looked to Pikachu. "This is will take time getting used to." "Pika…"

End of chapter

Yatta! Finally done sorry for the long update; I was working lots during the summer and I had to concentrate on the new semester. Any case, this story will progress from the next chapter. I know it was based mainly on May, but this will be the only one, I promise. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Tata for now.


End file.
